


The price of manliness

by Wankel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: F/M, Hentai, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankel/pseuds/Wankel
Summary: All start on a normal day in the university for Reiner, he does the same things he does every day, but suddenly he starts to notice how Armin, a boy of his class, starts to get closer slowly. Little by little, he will know Armin's intentions. // Todo comienza en un día normal en la universidad para Reiner, hace lo mismo que todos los días, pero de repente empieza a notar como Armin, un chico de su clase, empieza a a ser más cercano lentamente. Poco a poco, se dará cuenta de las intenciones de Armin.





	The price of manliness

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is in Spanish. I will upload in English soon!

Varios rayos de luz traspasaban las finas cortinas moradas. Reiner se despertaba poco a poco, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue su móvil en la mesita de noche del reloj, el cual marcaba las siete y media de la mañana. Las clases empezaban a las nueve, así que decide levantarse. Solía dormir desnudo. Al pasar por el espejo grande de su habitación miraba su cuerpo con detenimiento. Era admirable, atractivo y con músculos marcados. Junto con su estatura, era un cuerpo masculino ideal. Unas piernas con muslos definidos y vellos rubios que se tornaban de un tono más oscuro a medida que llegaban a los pies. En medio de esas piernas se encontraba su miembro viril, el cual tenía un buen tamaño, mayor a la media, con 19 cm de largo y 3,5 cm de ancho cuando estaba erecto, Reiner se aseguró de medirlo hace unas semanas. Él creía que el tamaño del pene era importante para cualquier hombre, un pensamiento arraigado en el pensamiento masculino en la actualidad. Llegando a su torso, poseía unos abdominales marcados, no de forma exagerada, pero se podían ver fácilmente. La cadera de Reiner no era delgada, su cuerpo era ancho en general. Pero lo más destacable de su torso eran sus pectorales, eran grandes y prominentes, con pezones rosados y atractivos. Reiner tocaba sus pectorales, pasando sus manos una y otra vez. Él sabía ya que tenía un poco más de grasa en esa zona que otros chicos, pero era algo normal. Su tacto era suave y podían ser apretados fácilmente, ya que no tenían una textura estrictamente dura. Los músculos que tenía en sus brazos eran fruto del arduo ejercicio al que se sometía desde que tenía quince años, unos bíceps que se notaban sin que tuviera que flexionar sus brazos siquiera. En su espalda se marcaban sus omóplatos, deltoides y demás músculos. Estaba orgulloso cuando se miraba en el espejo definitivamente. Pero se sentía incómodo con su culo, ya que sus nalgas eran abultadas, gruesas, carnosas y de forma redondeada cada una. Le hacía sentir algo inseguro porque su culo se marcaba mucho en casi todos sus pantalones. Al igual que sus pechos, sus nalgas eran suaves al tacto. Cuando se ponía de perfil en el espejo podía ver la curva que su culo formaba. Y solo poseía vello en sus axilas y su pelo púbico, escasamente en sus piernas. De todas formas, se sentía orgulloso de su fornido cuerpo, admirado por cualquiera en su escuela. Se metió en la ducha, tocando todo su cuerpo para lavarlo con gel. Al salir de la ducha, se secó minuciosamente cada parte de su cuerpo y luego se puso el uniforme de la universidad. Seguidamente desayuna y lo prepara todo para la universidad, el material para las clases y la ropa de los entrenamientos, marchándose y cogiendo el autobús como siempre. En el autobús se encontró con Bertholdt, su mejor amigo. Cada día se veían en el autobús, juntos iban a la universidad mientras hablaban de temas variados.

Cada vez que había un cambio de clase o una hora de descanso los alumnos hablaban fuera de las clases antes de entrar. Reiner llegaba con Bertholdt y saludaban a sus compañeros. El rubio era popular en su clase, incluso en la universidad, muchos le admiraban por ser un chico agradable, carismático y por su físico. Cuando Reiner veía a Christa se ponía nervioso, era inevitable, le gustaba mucho esa chica rubia de ojos azules. Ella era simpática, cercana con los demás y amable con todo el mundo. Bertholdt sabía que Reiner iba a acercarse a ella para hablar, así que le posa la mano en su hombro, como gesto de ánimo. Bertholdt entra en clase y Reiner se acerca a la chica, dispuesto a hablar con ella.

\- Hola, Christa – dijo Reiner estando aún nervioso y con un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible.

\- Buenos días, Reiner – dijo Christa con una sonrisa.

\- Hoy te ves muy... descansada – Reiner no sabía como decirle lo guapa que le parecía Christa, no solo esa mañana sino cada vez que la veía– parece que has descansado esta noche.

\- Sí, pero no tanto como crees, estuve viendo...

Reiner dejaba a veces de prestar atención a lo que decía, porque se quedaba mirando a la chica, admirando lo dulce que eran sus rasgos. Quizás le pediría salir dentro de un mes, quizás en una semana, no lo tenia nada claro. De pronto, Christa se dio cuenta de que el profesor había llegado y avisó a Reiner.

\- Oye, Reiner... - Christa señala hacia una dirección. Reiner mira y ve a sus compañeros de clase entrando.

\- Oh, vaya, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta... - Reiner sonríe levemente, nervioso aún, entrando él y Christa en clase.

La asignatura que tenía a primera hora era la que más le estaba costando a Reiner durante el cuatrimestre, así que intentaba prestar más atención, pero a veces se distraía. Se fijó en como Connie estaba distraído como él, aunque Connie estaba la mayor parte del tiempo distraído en todas las asignaturas. Eren tomaba nota sin querer perder ninguna palabra del profesor, aunque luego sus notas no eran tan sobresalientes como las de su amigo Armin. En ese momento Reiner miró a Armin, ese chico callado y de aspecto dócil y apacible. Era muy estudioso y aplicado, era más bajo de estatura que Reiner y no tenía la complexión del cuerpo atlético de Reiner, era delgado y su pelo rubio rozaba los hombros. Su aspecto no era muy masculino, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Reiner. Armin no estaba muy asociado con el deporte tampoco, él prefería leer libros o mirar como los demás hacían deporte. Definitivamente no encajaría con él en una relación amistosa, aunque había hablado con él algunas veces, pero era totalmente normal para Reiner haber entablado alguna conversación con cualquier compañero de clase. Reiner era tan orgulloso que no podía evitar verlo como un chico inferior a él, aún así trataba con respeto a cada uno de sus compañeros.  
Cuando llegó la hora de salir de la universidad, los alumnos tenían una hora opcional para hacer deporte, algunos se apuntaban a clases de deporte y otros disfrutaban del aire libre en los jardines de la universidad. Reiner era el capitán del equipo de rugby. Justo cuando él estaba en el descanso de un entrenamiento, se dio cuenta de que Armin estaba en las gradas, mirando a los jugadores. A veces, volvía a mirar mientras entrenaba y veía a Armin mirándole fijamente o al menos eso parecía desde su punto de vista. Tras haber entrenado, Reiner se aseaba en las duchas de la universidad y se ponía de nuevo el uniforme, fijándose como el uniforme le hacía destacar mucho la parte del pecho. Al salir de las duchas, cruzó una esquina y se chocó levemente con Armin, así que enseguida se disculpó.

\- Oh, perdona Armin, no he notado que venías por aquí – Reiner le miraba con una sonrisa forzada.

\- No no, perdóname tú... Iba distraído... como siempre... - Armin le miraba con timidez y estaba un poco nervioso.

\- No pasa nada, no te preocupes... - Reiner hizo una breve pausa – He visto que estabas en los entrenamientos, ¿quizás te interese algún día formar parte del equipo? - dijo Reiner cruzando los brazos.

\- Pues... no, me gusta ver como os ponéis a prueba, me ayuda a... aclarar ideas - dijo Armin mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Reiner.

\- Estupendo entonces, estás invitado cuando quieras – dijo Reiner amablemente mientras mantenía su sonrisa levemente.

\- Es bueno saberlo, Reiner. 

Tras decir ésto, Armin se quedó mirando hacia delante, justo a la altura del pecho de Reiner, el cual se marcaba con cada prenda que se ponía. Reiner se dio cuenta, pero como pasó todo en un par de segundos no le dio importancia. Fue un momento de silencio realmente corto, dos segundos exactos, pero Reiner pensó que Armin estaría distraído con algún pensamiento en su mente.

\- Bueno, tengo que marcharme a casa, tengo que planificar el tiempo para poder dedicárselo al trabajo de clase que nos mandarán dentro de poco.

\- Claro, por supuesto, Reiner – dijo Armin mientras volvía a mirar su rostro de nuevo y sonriendo a la vez que afirmaba con la cabeza.

Los dos chicos se despidieron y cada uno se marchó a su casa. Reiner, durante el trayecto a su casa, se quedó pensando en Armin. Fue extraño el momento en el que Armin estaba distraído mirando directamente a su pecho. De todas formas la conversación en si había sido solo algo inusual, ya que no solía tener conversaciones con Armin. Cuando llegó a casa, se tumbó en la cama y se quitó su uniforme, dejando su cuerpo semidesnudo. Empezó a tocar sus pezones rosados, tenía que admitir que aquella sensación le excitaba y que esa zona de su cuerpo era estimulante. Los tomaba con sus dedos índice y pulgar y tiraba de ellos cuidadosamente. Cuando dejó de hacerlo se quedó mirando al techo unos segundos y como estaba cansado decidió dormir durante unos minutos.


End file.
